Alphabetical List items
This is an alphabetical list of items on Earl's List. A *73 "Always took a penny, never left a penny" . *74 "Always ruined Joy's Christmas" . B *6 "Borrowed money from tip" . *32 "Bullied Wally Panzer" . *33 "Been a lazy lover" . *49 "Been wasteful" . *76 "Stole Borrowed Mom's car" . *136 "Been a litterbug" . *153 "Broke Joy's fancy figurine" . *264 "Broke bus stop while looking for Poncho the blue fish" . *277 "Broke up Randy and Pinky" . * Unnumbered list item 3 "Broke a window 15 years ago of former neighbor John Sheppard" . * Unnumbered list item 4 "Broke Dodge and Earl Jr.'s Christmas bikes" . C *3 "Copped a feel of old...I think she liked it" . *4 "Cost Dad an election" . *42 "Cut holes in all of Dad's shirts to show his nipples" . *72 "Cheated on girlfriend and lied about it" . *87 "Chased away mom and dad's friends" . D *52 "Dig up and return the buried treasure" . *145 "Ditched Jessie to marry Joy" . *266 "Didn't pay taxes" . E F *58 "Fixed a high school football game" . *84 "Faked death to break up with girl" . G *57 "Gave Randy a swirly when he was five" . *78 "Got drunk on Easter" . *269 "Got Catalina deported" . * Unnumbered list item 11 "Got Darnell kicked out of his trailer" . * Unnumbered list item 13 "Got Catalina kicked out of America" . H *29 "Harassed a reporter" . *102 "Harmed and possibly killed innocent people with second hand smoke" . * Unnumbered list item 7 "Had an affair with Sherry" . I *8 "I did my best friend's girl" . J K *50 "Kicked the lead singer out of my band" . *270 "Kept a guy locked in a truck" . *273 "Kept myself from being an adult" . L *56 "Larceny of a kitty cat" . *66 "Let mice out of the..." . *108 "Lost Dad's Mustang" . *112 "Let Donny Jones serve jail time for a crime I committed" . *268 "Lost my own car because I'm an idiot" . M *12 "Made a lady think I was God" . *27 "Made fun of people with accents" . *91 "Made fun of Maggie Lester" . *165 "Made a wish and threw a penny into Electrolarynx Guy's hole" . *239 "Made a kid scared of the boogeyman" . *241 "Made Derrick Stone late for work" . N *83 "Never took the time to teach Randy to blow a bubble" . *183 "Never took Joy's side" . *213 "Never let Randy have anything better than me" . *260 "Neglected Randy" . *267 "Never gave mom a good Mother's Day" . *275 "Never bought Randy a Ferrari" . *276 "Never told chicks Randy was a fighter pilot" . O P *5 "Picked my nose in public" . *23 "Peed in the back of a cop car" . *44 "Picked on a French kid" . *64 "Picked on Kenny James" . *265 "Punched Tom in gut" . Q R *9 "Ruined my parents' vacation" . *26 "Robbed a stoner blind" . *43 "Racked a rich guy" . *67 "Ran over Crackers" . *116 "Rolled John Fenster down a hill in a porta-potty" . *119 "Ruined Joy's chance to get into art school" . *174 "Ruined Dodge's Career Day" . *205 "Ruined Club Chubby's Mistletoe" . *206 "Refused to dance with too tall Maggy at the 8th grade dance" . *261 "Ruined Joy's wedding" . *263 "Ruined Randy's life" . * Unnumbered list item 8 "Robbed a house while friends sang Christmas carols" . * Unnumbered list item 10 "Ruined Wills chance with Wendy" . * Unnumbered list item 12 "Renamed the playground game smear-the-Kenny" . S *1 "Stole ten dollars from a guy at the Camden Market" . *7 "Slept with SJ's GF" . *24 "Stole a red 'Take-a-number' machine" . *30 "Stole a motorcycle" . *35 "Stole an organ from a church" . *37 "Stole a laptop" . *41 "Snatched a kid's Halloween candy when he came to my trailer to trick or treat" . *51 "Slept with Ralph's Mom" . *62 "Siphoned gas" . *86 "Stole a car from one legged girl" . *101 "Stole a girl's identity" . *126 "Stole from the Hanson kids" . *127 "Stole a badge from a police officer" . *139 "Stole beer from a golfer" . *146 "Stole gay Kenny's lunch every day at fifth and sixth grade" . *147 "Shot Gwen Waters in the ass with a BB" . *159 "Stole P's HD cart" . *172 "Shot out a tail light on a blue pick-up truck" . *202 "Stole a wallet from a guy at a gas station" . *203 "Stole various snacks and drinks from a local Quickstop" . *204 "Seduced seven virgins" . *262 "Slept with Crab Man's fiancée" . * Unnumbered list item 6 "Stole a birdbath out of a pickup truck" . * Unnumbered list item 9 "Stole Sebastian's chance to be a proud champion" . T *2 "Took money from car coin holders" . *18 "Told an inappropriate story at Hank Lange's birthday party" . *71 "Took magazine from neighbours..." . *88 "Told Randy he would bounce if he jumped" . * Unnumbered list item 1 "Took Donny away from his mother for two years" . * Unnumbered list item 2 "Took Away Randy's Touchdown" . * Unnumbered list item 5 "Took donuts from a bank where I was not a customer" . U *75 "Used the mailbox as a trash can" . V *65 "Vandalised the..." . W *40 "Wrecked the kids' playhouse" . *45 "Wasted electricity" . X Y Z See also * The List Category:Earl's list